<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Captain and the Hunter by RainsDownInAfrica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006413">The Captain and the Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainsDownInAfrica/pseuds/RainsDownInAfrica'>RainsDownInAfrica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Martian Manhunter (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Developing Friendships, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Shapeshifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:19:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainsDownInAfrica/pseuds/RainsDownInAfrica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Danvers fell into a coma, his sister Captain Marvel is ready to do everything to have him back. Once he wakes up, however, Carol immediately understands something is off with him and needs a ''special'' help...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers &amp; J'onn J'onzz, Carol Danvers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Lonely Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story takes place in the middle of Life of Captain Marvel with some changes, also inspired by Martian Manhunter vs Super Skrull by Super Team Family</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harpwell Sound, Maine. 
Earth-616.</p>
<p>It was a typical sunny day in Harpwell Sound. During summer the place used to be full of tourists and people were attracted by the sea and the temperate weather.<br/>
All of that and also, probably mostly, the fact that it had always been Captain Marvel's summer house.<br/>
Carol Danvers was just everywhere in that little town. Photos of Captain Marvel were on almost every wall and shop window. 
There was a writing on a wall few meters from the Sea.</p>
<p>''When you decide not to be afraid, you can find friends in super unexpected places.''</p>
<p>Right in the main street there lied The Sugar's Donuts. Needless to say Captain Marvel's official donuts. For once however that was more than a spot. In fact Carol used to go there and eat donuts alongside her friends as young and she still used to do it once she grew up.<br/>
Even that morning Carol just went there for breakfast. Also her guest that morning was famous, other than her best friend in the world. If people could be there in the first hour of opening of the store they could in fact witness and meet Carol Danvers and Tony Stark having their breakfast.</p>
<p>Carol was having a blueberry milkshake and a cinnamon roll while Tony was enjoying his white chocolate donuts with a blueberry milkshake that he bought under Carol's suggest.<br/>
The short haired blonde woman however wasn't eating with the usual eagerness that morning. And her best friend knew that.</p>
<p>''It's because of Joe. Isn't it?'' Tony asked, worried.</p>
<p>''Yes. I was so happy when he woke up that I started floating around the planet. I was. But now... Joe has lost his mind. He babbles, he's aggressive, that's not my brother.'' Carol looked down forking a little the roll.</p>
<p>''You'll see that we'll find a solution Carol. That's a promise from Tony Stark. Have I ever disappointed?'' Tony smiled towards Carol proceeding then to drink the Blueberry milkshake.</p>
<p>''Do I have to make the list?'' Carol replied. A light smile appeared on the surface of her lips.</p>
<p>''Oh my- This is so bad!!'' Tony's made a disgusted face almost spitting out the milkshake. ''How is it that you love this Blueberry Milkshake, Carol?'' Iron Man pushed it away and ordered an Oreo Milkshake instead.</p>
<p>Now yes. He had her bursting out in a laugh.</p>
<p>''What are you laughing at Danvers? My misfortune?'' Tony said but he was relieved by having seen her smile. At least for a moment.</p>
<p>''Yes. I am. Problems?'' Carol winked at him.</p>
<p>''At least I made you smile.'' Tony said, and put up a satisfied look.</p>
<p>''No.'' Carol commented. ''Your misfortune did. Don't you remember?'' </p>
<p>They both laughed. Africa by Toto started to play in the background, and his lyrics unfolding.</p>
<p>''Are you thinking what I am thinking, Danvers?'' Tony asked, sly.</p>
<p>''Are you thinking? Like, real thoughts not related to your suit?'' Carol replied surprised.</p>
<p>''Oh, c'mon.'' Tony enlarged his arms.</p>
<p>''I'm not in the mood for dancing, Tony. Really.'' Carol said finishing her cinnamon roll and starting to drink the milkshake.</p>
<p>''Okay...'' Tony put up a sad face but accepted his bestie's decision and both kept enjoying their breakfast and Toto's masterpiece. While listening to it, Carol had to admit that the idea of packing everything up and go living in Africa, starting a new life, didn't seem a madness. </p>
<p>''Just make me a promise. Promise me that you are not going to give up, Captain.'' Tony smiled at Carol, after those words.</p>
<p>''I won't, Tony. I can't. As matter of the fact  I just had an idea.'' Carol snapped her fingers.. ''Follow me.'' Then, she raised from his chair and left the bar. Tony followed. </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
2.070,2 miles away from Harpswell.
Denver, Colorado. United States of America.<br/>
Earth-1, 12:25.</p>
<p>The enchanting view of the Rocky Mountains was perfect for the Detective John Jones. He could literally spend days watching the perfect shape of them, behind the window of his office, sat in a swivel chair, with a pack of Oreos and a glass of milk in his hands and his earphones connected to an old mp3 playing out his favorite Earth's music. As someone who put the O in Old due to his Martian origin, J'onn liked to listen songs of every genre and ages, from the Beatles to Britney Spears, but in that instant, all he had in his ears was Toto's masterpiece: Africa. </p>
<p>''It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you,<br/>
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do<br/>
I bless the rains down in Africa<br/>
Gonna take some time to do the things we never haaad...''</p>
<p>The solitary and introvert J'onn, being alone, let himself go for once and went with the flow, singing at full voice. Unluckily for him, once he turned back, with his eyes in front of the desk, he discovered that he wasn't alone anymore. </p>
<p>''Yes? Like what things, Jones?'' Blonde hair, blue eyes, Diane Meade surely had her ways to make an entrance. She was the smartest and bravest person J'onn had ever know, now smiling sly at him. Almost making fun. But she was allowed. </p>
<p>''Diane. Didn't know you were here...'' J'onn said, placing the milk and Oreos on the table. The woman, in the meantime, reached for her own desk.</p>
<p>''We've been working together for a while now, John. You know the time I come to work everyday.'' She said, shaking her head.</p>
<p>''I probably lost track of time.'' The male detective brought a hand behind his head. </p>
<p>''That's not typical of you. Is everything okay?'' Diane asked, staring at him. ''For a moment I thought you were gone mad and became romantic all of sudden...'' That thought made her laugh.</p>
<p>''Yes, yes, it's just... we have a lot of work to do.'' J'onn said, avoiding the second part of the Diane's saying. </p>
<p>''Work, work, work. Of course. Now I recognize you, Jones. Glad to see nothing has changed.'' Diane shook her head, and started analyzing some cases.</p>
<p>''It's what I do, Diane.'' J'onn replied, smiling under his mustaches.</p>
<p>''Promise me someday your life will change. It's time for you to find new friends aside me, John. And why not, love. You deserve everything, protecting people doesn't mean that you have no right to have a life.''</p>
<p>''It's a bit more complicated than that, Diane.'' J'onn stated, checking some files of his own. ''How are things going with Karla?'' He asked.</p>
<p>''Things are going good, but don't try change the subject, Manhunter.'' Diane crossed her arms.</p>
<p>''I'm just glad that you have a girlfriend, that you got to live the life you want to live, and kiss the girls you want to kiss, Detective Meade.'' </p>
<p>''I know, but I want the same thing for you, Detective Jones.''</p>
<p>''Not on Earth.'' He shook his head.</p>
<p>''And where, then?'' She asked, curiously.</p>
<p>''That, my dear, is a very tricky question...'' The Martian disguised as man stated. </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Later that night, on the road.<br/>
Borders of Middleton, Colorado, USA, Earth-1.</p>
<p>The jeep driven by the Manhunter was going at great speed. He loved to take those runs with his car, over night. It helped him thinking. A way to clear his mind out.<br/>
The radio was playing Boulevard of Broken Dreams at a low volume, still enough for the Martian to hear and feel it.<br/>
For someone who had just lost everyone, for a reason or another, there weren't many song much relatable than that one.
It was even raining, strange for the season, not so much for him. His entire life had been rain after rain, at the point that he felt comfortable in hearing the sound of the rain meeting the ground, becoming a good soundtrack for the song he was listening.</p>
<p> « I walk a lonely road<br/>
The only one that I have ever known<br/>
Don't know where it goes<br/>
But it's home to me, and I walk alone<br/>
I walk this empty street<br/>
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br/>
Where the city sleeps<br/>
And I'm the only one, I walk alone.»</p>
<p>As he was driving safely with the full vision of the majestic Rocky Mountains once again, however, a great white blinding light appeared in front of him, causing the Detective to stop the car and cover his eyes with one hand. 
He suddenly felt heat running through his body, for a moment he was forced to leave the appearance of the black detective John Jones in order to wear the green of J'onn J'onzz, again, until the light finally disappeared, leaving him in confusion. His car stopped, the song didn't.<br/>
When he opened his eyes again, it took a moment to understand that the world around him had changed completely. 
The Rocky Mountains had disappeared from The Martian's sight, and he just found himself in a town near to the sea, as he could see the expanse of water and the beach under the bridge his car was actually on.<br/></p>
<p>''I certainly don't bless the rains down in Colorado.''</p>
<p>None of the things he was looking at in that moment seemed familiar to him, but at least he still had Green Day.<br/>
And that was enough, for the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An unexpected twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harpwell Sound, Maine.<br/>
Earth-616.</p>
<p>Once the song ended, the Martian jumped out of his car, and started to use his powers to analyze that reality.<br/>
That, until he heard two presence landing behind him.<br/>
So, he turned to look at them.</p>
<p>''Who... are you?'' J'onn asked, keeping the human form in that moment.</p>
<p>''Wait, you don't know who I am?'' The man in the red &amp; gold high-tech suit replied, surprised.</p>
<p>''Oh boy, why did he ask him that?'' Captain Marvel commented, already in her colored suit.</p>
<p>''I... AM... IRON MAN. And she's my friend, Captain Marvel.'' Then, he extended his arms.</p>
<p>'''... If anything, I am Captain Marvel, and you are my friend, Iron Man.''</p>
<p>John blinked. Not because of Tony, but because of Carol. That voice. The vibes she was sending. He had already seen her, but he just doesn't remember when and where.</p>
<p>''Tough crowd, I see. However, you can be yourself if you want. We know who you are. And we need you and your abilities.'' Tony commented.</p>
<p>''For what?'' The Martian, still doubtful, crossed his arms.</p>
<p>''Save my brother.'' Carol replied fast, with an accorate tone of voice.</p>
<p>The Martian thought for a moment about his long-lost, evil twin Malefa'ak and how much he had desired to save him in the past and after having listened to both heart beats, nodded</p>
<p>''You brought me here?'' J'onn asked, while taking his original Martian Manhunter's form. There was apparently nothing to be afraid of.</p>
<p>''Yes... Oh, you're even uglier than I expected you to be.'' Tony sentenced.</p>
<p>''Said the model.'' Carol added, morally bashing Tony, who looked at her but accepted the defeat.</p>
<p>''However, we can explain you everything, well, she can... if you will come with us.'' Iron Man said, then extended his hand to greet the new arrived. Who accepted.</p>
<p>''Deal. But I accept beauty-comments from her only.'' The Martian said, pointing at Carol with the thumb, which provoked a smile on her face.</p>
<p>''Looks like someone else made you smile, Danvers. I got to give credits where it's due.'' Tony admitted.</p>
<p>''How do you cope with him?'' J'onn asked Carol.</p>
<p>''Trust me, it's been years and I still don't know.'' Captain Marvel said, then flew away, towards her home, followed by Iron Man and then the Manhunter.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The flight was very quick, considering how close they were to the house. Once they landed, it was time for the three to meet Marie. Carol's mother.</p>
<p>''Honey, why didn't you say that you brought two guests for dinner?'' The sweet and beautiful blonde woman asked to her child.</p>
<p>''Mom, they're... here to help.'' Carol replied to her mother, little scared. </p>
<p>''Good evening, Miss Danvers.'' The Martian, who had read the name on the bell, just presented himself with a slight bow. She was familiar with her daughter's alien nature, more than Carol knew, which is why she didn't blink an eye at the sight of the Manhunter.</p>
<p>''Oh, you are such a gentleman, Mr...?'' She asked out of curiosity.</p>
<p>''J'onzz. J'onn J'onzz.'' </p>
<p>''Licence to work with human's brains.'' Tony added, ironical as always.</p>
<p>''If you think so...'' Marie commented, sad, as she thought that it would have been impossible to help her son out. She didn't want to be given hope.</p>
<p>J'onn shook his head and then kept watching Carol. Trying hard to remember where he had seen her before. </p>
<p>''Let's go, this way.'' Carol voice snapped J'onn out of his thoughts, for the moment, and so he entered the house with her. </p>
<p>''Tony, would you help me with these plants?'' Marie called Tony's attention and so Iron Man took his helmet off and went to help her best friend's mother.</p>
<p>''Just say the word.'' He stated.</p>
<p>J'onn and Carol, in the meantime, got to the kitchen, where Joe Jr. was washing dishes, cussing in a language Carol couldn't understand. J'onn got closer, hearing better the things he was saying. Joe turned at him, looking straight into his eyes. He didn't had any reaction but kept going on cussing.</p>
<p>''He's speaking about a billionaire.'' J'onn said, while Carol looked up at him, surprised he could understand.</p>
<p>''A playboy.'' J'onn kept going, Carol nodded.</p>
<p>''A philantropist.'' The Martian got closer, while Carol's mind just enlightened. </p>
<p>''...Tony? He seems to be talking about my friend.'' Carol got closer herself to both Joe and J'onn.</p>
<p>''Is this the man you are talking about, Joe?'' J'onn took a blank sheet and projected Iron Man's suit and Tony Stark's face in the paper so that Joe could see it. Joe just took the sheet from J'onn's hands and throw it away, then went to hide under the table, murmuring. </p>
<p>''He thinks that he's close now, so he's afraid. I don't understand why he can't speak english, though.'' J'onn stated, then knelt and offered Joe his hand. ''Are you sure you want me to do this, Carol?'' </p>
<p>''Yes, please.'' Carol replied.</p>
<p>''Then... here we go.'' J'onn focused and once Joe Jr's hand met his own, the Martian enabled the martian Bond. ''Know me.'' His mind suggested to Joe's one, starting the exchange of information about the respective lives.</p>
<p>The Martian got to see Joe Danvers' life from the earliest summers spent on that beautiful little town, to the moments where he loved to play alongside what Joe called in his mind ''My beautiful half'', his sister, Carol. His father's abuses. His mother's tears.<br/>
He later skipped to Joe's thirties, in order to come closer the last thing Joe remembered and so he saw the moment of the incident and then a great emptiness. Thirty seconds of pure darkness, before the light.<br/>
Joe had just opened his eyes again when Tony Stark had entered his room. He thought that Tony was there to help him, which caused a great joy to Joe, until Iron Man...</p>
<p>Revealed his true nature. </p>
<p>His alien nature. </p>
<p>Before stepping out from Joe's mind, the Martian took the liberty to put in the right order the memories of Joe, and sent him all his knowledge about the English language that apparently Joe had forgotten cause of the trauma. </p>
<p>''...Carol. We have to save your mom.'' J'onn said, while Joe passed out temporarily, probably falling asleep.</p>
<p>''But... Joe...''' </p>
<p>''He will be okay, trust me.'' J'onn looked straight into her eyes and Carol believed him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tony, not Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, all Carol had to know was what had really happened.</p><p>''What did you see in there? Why is my mom in danger, J'onn?''</p><p>Carol just asked, but J'onn had already flew outside and took on the Pretender Iron Man, bringing him away from Miss Danvers and dropping him into the sea. Captain Marvel followed them, very worried.</p><p>''What? Why are you attacking Tony? He's one of ours!'' Carol yelled, desperate. Full of questions. Why did J'onn attack Tony? Why Tony wasn't replying?</p><p>''No! This is not your friend, Carol!'' J'onn reached for Iron Man and started to fight with him. They both exchanged punches, as Carol stood still, not understanding what was happening.</p><p>''Can you explain?'' Carol asked the Martian, as he had lost a hold-fight due to the use of fire by Iron Man. </p><p>So, even if weakened, the Martian was able to send Carol's mind the vision that her brother Joe had about Iron Man in the week before.</p><p>She remained speechless. and tears down her face as shivers ran through her spine.</p><p>All that time she had been with him and she hadn't noticed. How could it be that a Skrull had replaced her best friend without her knowing?</p><p>Carol suddenly enraged and her light became brighter than ever, so much that could be seen from miles away. Then she blitzed the fake Iron Man, starting to punch him out until he revealed his Skrull nature, then<br/>
landed with him. ready to do the necessary. Ready to kill the monster, if needed. An enlightened arm loading the punch that could end him.</p><p>''Where's Tony? What have you done to him?'' Carol asked, rage in her eyes.</p><p>''...His tower. He's never left that Tower. He's never known anything about you and your brother.'' The Skrull said, laughing.</p><p>''...It was you, all the time'' Carol loaded the punch some more. ''Super-Skrull.... I'm very tired of all your games.'' The Captain was ready to end the big bad, when a green arm stopped her arm before she could throw the punch.</p><p>''If you kill him, you are not better than what he is.'' J'onn held Carol some more, than proceeded to kick the Super Skrull's face personally, making him ''only'' passing out.</p><p>''You could at least leave me the honor...'' Carol stated, bitter about not getting to not giving him the last hit, even if it was only to put him to sleep.</p><p>''What did he want from you, Carol?'' j'onn asked, on a more serious note.</p><p>''He hates me because I'm half Kree, and my race and The Skrulls are, well... rivals.''</p><p>''So you are an alien, like...'' J'onn's eyes widened, his mouth opened a bit in surprise.</p><p>''Like you, yes. At least for a half.'' Captain Marvel stated.</p><p>''That could explain why I have this strange feeling of knowing you already. I've always had it. Did we... met before? How did you know how to call me?'' J'onn asked, very curious.</p><p>''Many years ago, on Hala, during the Skrull-Kree second war, the corp of the Manhunters intervene to try bring peace again but they eventually ended up being hostages of both factions.'' Carol began.</p><p>''I was part of the Manhunters back then, but... How is it possible that I don't remember Planet Hala?'' J'onn asked.</p><p>''I was getting there. One of the hostages that my faction took was a Martian. A green Martian.'' Carol said, pointing out at him. ''I used to go by the name Vers at the time.  I was assigned to torture that Martian in order to<br/>
get answers.'' Carol kept going, repented. ''But the Martian had no answers, except for his name.''</p><p>''My name.'' J'onn understood.</p><p>''Your name, yes.'' Carol looked away. ''I'm so ashamed of my behavior back then, I was brainwashed and was doing what they told me to do. I was a soldier. I had to do it.''</p><p>''I'm not angry at you, Carol, there's nothing to be ashamed of. That wasn't really you.'' J'onn placed a hand over Carol's shoulder.</p><p>''I know, but since I retrieved my memories, I've always felt guilty. I allowed them to study your body structure, your mind, your powers... That's how I knew you could help me.'' She said, her head still low.</p><p>''If you haven't done that, we probably wouldn't be here now. But why I can't remember...?'' J'onn asked.</p><p>''Because they deleted your memories of it happening. It's just something they can do. You were weakened by fire. Once you got up again, before the Skrulls might find you and try kill you as they did with other Manhunters you were already been transported back to Mars. The Krees thought you were... useful, somehow.''</p><p>''That is very clear, but there's still the Multiverse. We are from two different Earths, different realities, if we met there before it means that...'' The Martian remained speechless.</p><p>''That probably, this world is your real one.'' Carol proposed.</p><p>''And probably I just changed universe again, once I was teleported to /my/ Earth by Erdel.'' J'onn nodded.</p><p>''Fascinating, yet, probable.'' Carol said, as J'onn was digesting the news. </p><p>''This is... incredible, Carol Danvers. How did you find me?'' </p><p>''Thanks to the info I had, I just knew how to find tracks of Martians in the universe and beyond. Super Skrull helped me, probably, in his mind he wanted to end both of us. A kree soldier and the Last Martian.''</p><p>''I have no words. I thought my life was a mess before, but now... I'm sure about it.'' J'onn said.</p><p>''Yeah, tell me about it.''</p><p>She was surprised by the fact that he had forgiven her so easily.<br/>
He was glad that he had finally discovered the truth about his past and remembered everything.<br/>
It was probably their destiny to meet again in better circumstances. </p><p>''You staying for dinner?'' Carol dared to ask. He had saved her brother and her mother in the same day, other than her soul. It was the bare minimum.</p><p>''Well, not that I have better things to do...''</p><p>Carol smiled, and J'onn did the same. Both gave a look at Super Skrull lying on the sand.</p><p>''Any ideas?'' Carol asked to her new friend.</p><p>''Just one.'' J'onn raised a finger. ''Do you know the Phantom Zone?'' </p><p>''What is it?'' Carol asked, curious.</p><p>''The perfect place for monsters like him.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>J'onn and Carol share their dinner at Carol's house, with a last minute guest...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After having sent Super Skrull to the Phantom Zone, J'onn and Carol got home again to Mama Danvers and the relieved Joe. <br/>As they got through the door, Marie immediately ran towards the Martian and her daughter, crying for the happiness.</p>
<p>''How can I ever thank you for what you've done? You saved my son's mind, Mister J'onzz!'' </p>
<p>''It was a pleasure to help you, Miss Danvers. You have a beautiful family, I could not refuse to helping you.''</p>
<p>While J'onn and Marie greeted each others, Carol and Joe were reunited, with the brother hugging his sister tightly.</p>
<p>''I've missed you so much, little bean.'' The Brother said.</p>
<p>''Oh, Joe, you have no idea how afraid I was of loosing you...'' Carol replied.</p>
<p>''What happened to Tony?'' </p>
<p>''It wasn't him, Joe. It was a Skrull. It is all my fault if you've been attacked.... I'm so sorry.''</p>
<p>''Oh, stop it, little bean. It's not your fault at all. You're not responsible for other's actions.'' </p>
<p>Once they all got to the living room, J'onn took his human form and meet with Joe. </p>
<p>The two looked in the eyes, and then they shook their hands. Joe was very emotional while looking at him. </p>
<p>''I'd never make it without you, J'onn J'onzz. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.'' </p>
<p>J'onn smiled, then Marie's voice from behind came.</p>
<p>''Lasagna is ready!'' </p>
<p>And so they sat around the table in circle, ready to share the earnest meal ever when the ring bell.</p>
<p>Marie raise up from her chair and went to open.</p>
<p>''Oh, Tony!'' She yelled, to make everyone in the living room understand. ''I am glad that you are back. You disappeared so fast before...''</p>
<p>''What did I... do?''</p>
<p>J'onn and Carol heard the conversation from the living room and as they heard the real Tony's confusion, they started to laugh. Then, he got to the same room of the others, and he met with his best friend who hugged him tightly, like they haven't seen each other for years.</p>
<p>''I missed you too, sweetie.'' Tony commented, overwhelmed by her love. ''And who's this new guy?'' </p>
<p>''He is... John. A friend of mine.'' Carol made it simple, J'onn approved.</p>
<p>''Well, John, just know that you are about to taste the most delicious Lasagna you've ever eat in your entire life.'' Tony said, then took place next to Joe.</p>
<p>''What bring you here, T.?'' Carol asked.</p>
<p>''I was worried about you, Danvers. I haven't hear from you for... weeks?'' </p>
<p>''I've been... busy. Yes, busy.'' Carol said, eyeing J'onn. Tony noticed that and smiled sly.</p>
<p>''Oh... I see, the new friend, the dinner, sure...'' Tony just nodded repeatedly as both J'onn and Carol were embarassed by Tony's assumption.</p>
<p>''Shall we eat?'' J'onn proposed. </p>
<p>''Yes, it's better.'' Carol added, then they started to eat.</p>
<p>''So, Joe, anything interesting to tell me?'' Tony asked, Carol and J'onn choked on their lasagna.</p>
<p>''Uhm...'' Joe looked at her sister and J'onn reaction and only then replied. ''Nothing special, same old life, you know...''</p>
<p>The night went on really normal and fast from that point on, with the five having a lot of fun and chill moments.</p>
<p>For the Martian Manhunter it sure had been a day to remember, he went just for a ride to clear his mind out and he ended up in another world, his original one. <br/>He went out of his comfort zone without wanting it, gained friends, bad but also and mostly nice memories with a special person. There were many things that he couldn't wait to tell Diane the day after. </p>
<p>Carol gained confidence again, forgiveness for her own past mistakes, and found again the light that she had lost since Father's day. <br/>Also, she had defeated Super Skrull once and for all and got her brother's back. </p>
<p>She didn't know how Stars did align to make it happen, but for the first time in a while, with J'onn, Tony and her family by her side, she finally found the inner peace she had been looking for so long.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>